


Six Shots Teaser: The Yakuza and The Mafia

by Foxx_in_soxx



Series: Six Shots: The Story Of Sentinel Island [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Biting, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Handcuffs, Italian Mafia, Kind of dark, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Story Teaser, Top Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Yakuza Jean gets captured by Italian Mafia Marco.These are actually excerpts from my AU "Six Shots". If you like the teaser, as it were, maybe I'll clean up and put it up in the future. There are more ships than just Jean/Marco, but I just love dark marco so much.





	Six Shots Teaser: The Yakuza and The Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not working on my main fics right now. My head isn't completely there since I'm going through some stuff and I really want to be able to write them with all my heart, but I still want to keep posting. <3
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, liking and commenting. You all are amazing.

Jean hated the Bodts. They way they only spoke in Italian to one another, how they were always in some sort of meeting. How loud the house was, how they smothered all their food in cheese. 

He hated the Don, and his absolute presence that made people tremble. 

He hated the group members, who buzzed around the mansion non-stop, always ready and willing for any order that came from their boss. 

Most of all though, he hated Marco. The beautiful, impetuous, unwaveringly self-centered son of Don Bodt, whom he now belonged to.

They had inserted a tracking chip in the back of his neck the first day, and he had tried to run off multiple times since then, but someone had always been right on top of him. 

The first two days Jean just followed Marco around, going with him to meetings, carrying his briefcase like a young, modelesque butler. It wasn't until the third night that things took a turn. Jean got into his small guest bedroom, stripped off his black jacket and unbuttoned his white shirt, letting it fall to the ground. His belt came off next, then his pants and boxers dropped to the floor as he prepared to take a shower. He suddenly felt hands on his back, and it made Jean freeze, reaching mindlessly for his gun on the night-side table. 

“No, Jean.” The voice whispered, a hand reaching out, grabbing Jean’s outstretched arm and twisting it behind him, not hurting him, simply to demonstrate he was in control. 

“Marco?”

“Mmm.”

“How did you get in here?”

“I walked, Jean,” The voice said teasingly, Jean’s French name floating off Marco’s tongue sensually. Jean heard everything. Every whisper, every breath. He was never caught off guard. But Marco had somehow been impossibly silent. 

Jean didn’t turn, but felt Marco release his one hand in order to run both of his hands over the enormous Dragon tattoo that covered Jean’s back, his butt, down to nearly the tops of his thighs. It was colorful, with the dragon spiraling and looping around his body, then snarling, face forward. The entire being was surrounded in traditional sakura flowers, as well as a a short length of Japenese characters.

“What does it mean?” Marco asked, tracing the dragon's winding body with his thumb sensually. Jean was somehow frozen, feeling his hands on him. 

“Hmm?”

“Yakuza tattoos, they have hidden meanings, don’t they?”

“Yes, ah, it's a fable. The koi fish that can swim up the waterfall becomes a dragon.”

“So its a story about arrogance, since its impossible for anyone to swim up a waterfall?” Marco asked, his hands slipping around Jean’s glutes and rubbing over his tight naked butt. 

Jean instinctively twitched, pulling away, but Marco grabbed his hips, pulling him back towards him, wrapping one arm around Jean’s waist while fondling one exposed butt cheek, squeezing it softly. 

“Tell me what it means, Jean.”

“It could be interpreted as arrogance.” Jean shuddered, twisting in Marco’s tight grasp as he continued to feel around Jean’s butt cheeks, then suggestively slip his fingers in the cleft between them. “Ah, I think of it as a story of persistence. Even though the koi fish knew that the way up would be long and hard, he pushed through. And became a dragon. How he’s strong, and fierce, and can take care of himself, and all the other people he cares about.” 

“That's a good story, Jean, I like it.” Marco whispered in his ear, pinning his naked body against himself. He ran his hands down his fine, toned hip, then around his front, and felt his abs with both hands, pressing his lower body into Jean’s butt. Jean was strong, but Marco could win a strength contest based on mass alone, his extra height and longer reach, broader chest and shoulders. 

He nibbled behind Jean’s ear, suckling small kiss marks down his neck while running his hands down his v-lines sensually. 

“You’re the dragon, aren’t you, Jean?” He whispered, licking around the shell of his ear. 

“Mmm, yes.” The words escaped Jean’s mouth with a waver he hated, while Marco’s soft hands explored his body.

“I like that. I love your strength, Jean.” He whispered in his other ear, making Jean tip his neck to the other side, exposing his left side for bites and hickies. 

Jean bit into his lower lip. He wouldn’t make any noise. Not for this man. Never. He squirmed against him, but Marco held him tight, suckling down his neck, then running his tongue along his firm shoulder. He finally let go, after exploring all of Jean’s body that he could reach, neglecting his cock, which was shamefully hard. Jean broke away from him, wiping the saliva off his neck and shoulder, without turning to look at him.

He didn’t say anything else, just left and shut the door. 

He hated Marco. He hated that he touched him without asking, just like all those other men, all those other times. He hated the way he smelled like warmth and spice, and hated how large his hands had been against his body. He hated the way his accent sounded when he whispered, and the way his lips had felt against his skin. His chin trembled as he crawled into bed, still naked and hard. He hated everything. 

\-------------

\-------------

It was midnight when Jean sneaked in his room. He had successfully gone since breakfast without seeing Marco. Last time he had seen him, Marco has assaulted him in the hallway, biting his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, pinching his nipples. Jean had broken out of the hold with an easy push and stormed away, leaving Marco smirking in the hallway. He spent the rest of the afternoon helping harvest apples in the orchard. It was scorching hot, and his shirtless body gained a nice tan from the summer sun, the orchard help also enjoyed the nice view he provided: his amazing physique and exquisite tattoo. 

After a quick shower, washing the dirt and sweat off of himself, he climbed into bed. It was much too late when he realized someone was already in it. Marco was waiting for him, completely silent and still. Once Jean was in bed, Marco grabbed him, wrestling the surprised man face down into the pillow. His curly, chestnut hair was damp, and he as only in his tight athletic boxers as well, as if he had just been through the same shower routine as Jean. 

“Shhh, shh.” Marco whispered as he pinned him down, one hand pushing the side of Jean’s head into the pillows, not smothering him, but putting his neck at an uncomfortable, unmovable angle while his other large hand gripped his wrists behind his back. 

Marco crawled up, straddling Jean’s hips with his body and holding him down with his weight. 

“You really should be more observant, Jean.” He leaned forward, whispering in his ear. “First you let me sneak into your room while you’re naked, and now you can’t even tell someone other than yourself is in your bed?” He shook his head.

Taking his hand off Jean’s head, he quickly grabbed a length of rope he had left on the edge of the bed, binding Jean’s wrists together with it. 

He let go if Jean’s bound wrists, letting them lay on the middle of his back, running his large hands over Jean’s shoulders and back, continuing to sit on his hips. Jean struggled as much as he could against the weight pinning him down and the bonds on his wrists.

“Get off me!” He grated. 

“Why do you struggle, Jean? Give into me. I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

The words raised bile in his throat and he wanted to vomit. He had heard that same phrase before in situations so similar to this. He didn’t freeze this time though. 

“Fucking get off, you perv!” He yelled, twisting his hips, managing to throw Marco a little to the side. Jean slipped out from under him, squiggling like a snake with his hands tied behind his back, aiming to escape off the edge of the bed. He had almost wormed his way to the edge of the mattress when Marco lazily grabbed his leg and yanked him back into the middle of the large, king sized sleigh bed.

“So adorable, Jean, I like it when you fight. That’s my favorite thing about you so far.” He grabbed Jean, and sitting up, he yanked the bound man into his lap. One hand grasped the rope around his wrists, and with the other hand, he gently caressed Jean’s shaggy hair, while he whispered in his ear. “I’m going to make you mine now, whether you fight or not.” 

Jean’s body went rigid again, as he thought about the terrible memories that brought back. Without thinking, he threw his elbows back into Marco’s stomach. It hardly did anything, with them tied the way they were, but Marco allowed him to wiggle off again, so that he could grab him by the stomach again, this time peeling off his boxers, leaving him completely naked in his lap. 

“Don’t struggle now, okay?” He whispered in his ear, nibbling on the earlobe. “It will only make this part hurt.” 

He took Jean’s hands and adjusted the binding a little so he could loop the rope around the bedframe, hands above his head, holding Jean fast. He pressed Jean’s legs up over his shoulders, grabbing his pert buttocks in his hands, and spreading his cheeks, Marco nestled his face in between them. Jean dug his teeth into his lower lip as he felt Marco’s warm tongue lap across his hole. It was a feeling he had never experienced before.

Marco licked and twirled his tongue around the small pucker, sucking at it like he was kissing it, making Jean’s eyes roll back in his head. He dug his teeth into his lip deeper. He wouldn’t cry out. Not in pain, but especially not in pleasure. 

He felt Marco’s tongue fluttering back and forth at the entrance, and Jean felt blood trickling down his chin as he bit through his lip, holding in moans. Marco’s talented tongue suddenly burst through the tight ring of muscle, entering him, and he came, suddenly and painfully, all over his own chest with only a small groan, his whole body shuttering. 

“Aah, Jean, you don’t have to pretend you don’t like it. Look at how your body is responding.” Marco said, his fingers touching the cum on Jean’s chest, lifting some to his own mouth. The moonlight shone in the window, reflecting off of their two naked bodies, and the cum’s shimmer on Jean’s chest. Jean watched Marco lick his cum off his own fingers, and an unfamiliar growl of hunger came from Jean’s throat. 

Leaving his fingers in his mouth, Marco sucked, keeping eye contact with Jean, whose breath was quickened in a mix of arousal and fear. He pulled one finger out of his mouth slowly, then move down to Jean’s hole again. 

“Good boy. You’re being so good, Jean.” He purred, gently swirling one finger around teasingly, then gently inserting it. Jean’s hips bucked at the pressure, and Marco chuckled. “Do you want more Jean?” The question went unanswered, but Marco sank down onto Jean’s cock, wrapping his warm mouth around it, while he continued to slide in and out of his tight hole with one finger. Jean’s mouth opened in a soundless scream, his hands wrapping closed, fingernails digging into his own palms as he tugged against the shackles, his eyes rolling back in his head as Marco’s soft lips slowly moved up and down his cock. He had never felt pleasure like this before. He wanted to hate it. Then it got worse. 

Marco’s fingers brushed up against a sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him Jean didn’t even know existed. 

“Aaah!” Jean moaned out, thrusting his hips up and his dick deep into Marco’s throat, urging him on. 

Marco pulled off Jean’s cock, and Jean heard a bottle open, and felt warm liquid dribble between his legs, before two of Marco’s fingers slid back inside him, joined by his mouth around his cock, probing and sliding, sucking and licking. Jean bit his bloody lip again, his the blood dripping down his chin onto his chest, while he tried as hard as he could to fight the feeling of pleasure.

Marco curled his fingers, stroking the sensitive bundle, while he feathered Jean’s tip with his tongue. “Aah, gaah!” Jean couldn’t hold it in anymore, sparks firing behind his eyes as he came again, this time down Marco’s throat. Marco drank down as much as he could, the rest seeping out of the corners of his mouth and dripping down his chin back onto Jean’s thighs.

“You taste so sweet, Jean.” Marco whispered, brushing the escaping cum off the side of his mouth and licking it off of his thumb, then leaning back in to suck the leftover cum off the tip. “Your body is amazing.”

“Aah, Mmm!” Jean whimpered, as Marco tongued his cock, he pulled against the ropes, his thighs trembling, as Marco relentlessly thrust his fingers into him, tears gathering in the corners of Jean’s eyes. 

“Please, stop.” He said, quietly first, then again. “I don’t want this.”

“Shh, Jean.” Marco whispered, crawling up closer to him. “You look so beautiful like this.” He wiped a tear away from his eye, then stroked his shaggy hair as he rubbed his prostrate slowly with his long fingers, drawing out a long moan. “It’s like you’ve never had someone play with your ass and cock before. You love it so much.” He said, moving his hand away from Jeans hair down to his cock again, drawing slow, lazy circles around the red tip, wet with new precum and Marco’s saliva, while he watched Jean tremble underneath him. 

He leaned forward, licking a tear off Jean’s cheek, before moving to his lips, licking the blood off his chin and latching his teeth onto Jean’s bottom lip as he thrust a third finger in, massaging Jean’s prostate with slow, long thrusts. Jean couldn’t hold back the moans anymore, they came naturally, muffled by Marco’s mouth, as he kissed and sucked on Jean’s lips gently, drawing his tongue into his mouth and tangling his tongue with Jean’s. Jean’s eyes slid closed, feeling Marco’s hands pleasuring him gently, his tongue lapping against his own made his heart beat up in his throat. He had never been kissed like this before. He didn’t want to like it. But he didn’t want it to stop. Marco’s tongue slowly dragged over his bottom lip, tasting him, while he tasted like a mix of salty and sweet, Jean’s tongue exploring the outside of Marco’s mouth, tasting his own cum on his lips. 

“Marco.” The gasp of pleasure came out of Jean’s mouth involuntarily, so quiet he wasn’t even sure the other heard. 

“Mm, Jean, hai un sapore fantastico.” He breathed in his mother tongue. “You taste amazing. All of you. Your skin, your mouth, your cum, your tears, your blood. I want to eat you all up.” Marco whispered with a nibble at Jean’s hairline, the hand on Jean’s tip moving to stroke all the way down his full length, the other still deep inside, stroking his prostate. 

“Can you come again for me, Jean?” Marco asked, nibbling on the shell of his ear.

Jean’s body convulsed as he came again, nearly dry this time, letting out a pained whimper. 

“Cosi buono, you’re so good for me. So, so beautiful, Jean.” He whispered, gently stroking his face. ”I think you’re ready to take me in now.” He said, slipping his fingers out of him, and Jean’s whole body went rigid with shock, completely different from how relaxed he had been just moments before. 

“No, no. Stop.” He whispered. 

“But you liked what I did just now, didn’t you Jean? Why are you afraid? Is this your first time? I promise I won’t hurt you.” Marco said, gently.

Jean wasn’t listening, as he twisted against the ropes, them burning against his skin, bile rising in his throat and panic flowing through him in a fight or flight reflex.

“Fucking let me go!” He yelled, finally scratching the rope hard enough that it snapped, and he untangled himself, leaping out of bed and running out of the room. 

Marco blinked. “What the fuck?” He whispered, then got up to follow Jean. He was in the hallway, pulling his underwear back on. When he looked over his shoulder and saw Marco, his eyes got enormous and wide with panic, and he scrambled down the hallway away from him. 

Marco chased after him, as quietly as possible. He hoped the could both be silent and not make a scene and wake anyone.

Jean was running, and Marco ran after him. He figured that Jean was going towards the front door, like an animal who was running from what they were afraid of, so he took a different hallway in the large house, they wound up colliding right at the top of the double staircase before the front door. Their legs tangled and they went down together.

As quick as a snake, Jean was untangled, crawling backward from Marco. He looked completely different than he had moments before, his eyes half lidded in pleasure, now he looked like a panicked animal who was about to get hunted.  
“Stay away.” He breathed, quietly.

“Jean, come with me. We don’t want to wake anyone up.” Marco said, reaching for Jean’s arm. Jean quickly slapped Marco’s hand away, jumping up. 

“Don’t touch me.”

Jean flew down the stairs towards the front door, Marco following him, grabbing his waist, and both of them collapsing onto a thick shag rug at the base of the stairs. 

Jean’s breath came in short, quick gasps. Marco grabbed him by both wrists, trying to pin him down again, but Jean fought back. He headbutted him first, followed by a knee to the stomach and an elbow to the throat. He jumped off the rug to run towards the front door, but Marco reached out and grabbed his ankle, Jean’s body slapping to the ground on the semi-precious stonework. 

Marco got up, holding his throat and coughing as quietly as possible, as Jean scrambled off of the floor and over to one of the doors off the main hall. He threw it open, not knowing where it went. It was a large, spare study. He padded across the carpet, running from Marco, who stalked behind him.

“Stop running, Jean. Just calm down.” 

“Stay away from me!” He said a little louder. He was rummaging through the desk looking for a weapon, when Marco rounded the corner of the desk and caught him around the knees, taking him to the ground again. 

Jean had a letter opener in his hand, which he stabbed into Marco’s bicep. It went deep, and the pain radiated immediately from the dull ended, gold plated sword replica dug into his arm nearly to the hilt. It wasn’t anything too serious, given the size of the blade, but it did the worst thing possible, made Marco angry. His face clouded over, and he backhanded Jean right across the face as the blood flowed down his strong arm in several streams. 

Jean was holding his cheek, which made Marco realize he had hit his cheekbone directly with the thick gold signant ring on his middle finger. Jean turned, crawling away, Marco standing and slowly following him. He crawled to the edge of the carpet, then turned. Jean had found a gun on the floor. He held it in his hands shakily, pointing it at the other man. He pulled the trigger pointed straight at Marco’s head.  
Click. 

Click click click.

Then he dropped it to the floor with a clank.

It was empty, but he had just tried to shoot Marco in the head four times. 

Marco looked at Jean, who was trembling, wide eyed. He grabbed him by the foot, dragging him back over to the desk while Jean clawed at the carpet and screamed.


End file.
